gta_mythsfandomcom-20200222-history
Vice City Mafia
The Vice City Mafia is one of the most debated myths in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City. Mafia Crimes in Vice City Ever since the release of the game, the Mafia has been the principal subject of multiple myths. The myths include the Bloody Chair, the Car Grave, and a retro myth, the Cement Shoe Men. Copious amounts of evidence have been put forward regarding Mafia crimes in Vice City, leading to suspect much eminent non-native and a few native gangs. Cult Mafia personalities, such as Frank Sinatra are also a subject of controversy in GTA Vice City. Prime Suspects Forelli Family The Forelli Family is the foremost gang accused of Mafia crimes, keeping in view it's Mafia influence, although it has attracted doubts of many players. Evidence regarding notorious Forelli Family crimes was first introduced in GTA Vice City. Portraits of many Forelli Family's infamous criminals can be seen in the Vice City rendition of the Saint Marks district. Forelli Family crimes usually mark headlines, being of extreme nature. One of the most chief and genuine evidence is the Mafia portrait kept at Marco's Bistro in GTA Vice City. It could be depicting Forelli Family behind the Mafia crimes in Vice City, as it can only be perceived in GTA Vice City. A stabbed man, pendant from a hook in the meat locker, can be seen at Saint Marks. This act is alike the Cement Shoe Men. It could be a reference that the Vice City Mafia is indeed the Forelli Family. This was later demonstrated to be true, Ken Rosenberg did inform Tommy about Forelli Families' act of dumping their rivals with cement shoes during the mission, Keep Your Friends Close. Giorgio Forelli had also set up a successful mafia network around the city, with some assistance from his lawyer, Ken Rosenberg and is rumored to be involved in the Car Grave mystery. Giorgio also had a brief history of threatening jurors, much like the mafia in the 80s. Another evidence is a likely torture chair similar to the Bloody Chair, which can be observed in the newspaper portrait, namely Vercetti To Die. This was later proved fallacious as it is related to Bruno Hauptmann. The cold rivalry between Sonny Forelli and Tommy Vercetti also headlined the newspaper, under the name Vercetti To Die. However, it might also be related to the Sindacco Family's rage towards Tommy Vercetti after the Harwood event of 1971. Other Groups Most of the criminal gangs in Vice City are based on street and turf crimes, related to drugs and homicides on a local scale. Local Vice City gangs are neither influential nor forceful enough to be the suspects of Mafia crimes. However, the Diaz Gang might be into it before it's elimination. Ken Rosenberg has also been alleged to be involved in such activities with the Mafia. Kent Paul is also said to act as the middle man between the Mafia, Vice City Port Authority and SWAT. After the demise of Sonny Forelli, The Forelli Capo, and Giorgio Forelli are said to be the only remaining operators of the mafia in the city although the fate of the Capo is optional and the player may chose to kill him instead. Furthermore, Vice City Triads and Counterfeiting Syndicate have been indirectly linked to the mafia. Franco Forelli and Marco Forelli were also rumored to be a part of the mafia. See also *Mafia Gallery VTD1.jpg| Vercetti To Die newspaper portrait at Saint Marks. Criminal3.jpg| Portrait of a plausible Forelli Family criminal, reading "$125 Reward," at Saint Marks. Criminal2.jpg| Another Portrait of a conceivable Forelli Family member, with murder charges written in detail, depicting a larger crime. please crop ali thanks.png|A dead body on a hook in a meat locker behind Sonny. Criminal1.jpg|A possible Forelli Family member's mugshot. Navigation Category:Myths Category:Myths and Legends in GTA Vice City Category:Possible Myths Category:Mafia Myths Category:People